Channel estimation plays an important role in wireless communication systems (e.g., Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) systems), since the accurate Channel State Information (CSI) can significantly improve the equalization and then enhance the system performance.
Millimeter-wave (mmWave) has been considered in the next-generation (e.g., fifth generation (5G) New Radio (NR)) wireless communication system, and however, it is known that the Doppler shift is severer due to higher central frequency. In such cases, channel is more likely to change in one symbol (e.g., one OFDM symbol) interval.
Thus, there is a need in the art for devices and methods for channel estimation for the next-generation wireless communication system.